The same mistake
by snowyOwl136
Summary: Rose Weasley has been abandoned on her first train ride to Hogwarts from her best friend and cousin Albus Potter...for Scorpius Malfoy. As they grow up, Rose discovers her feelings for Scorpius are deeper than she thought. Eventually ScoRose romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Most Likely The Worst Start To Hogwarts

Year One

'ROSIE!' I turn around and crash straight into my favourite cousin Albus who had been running towards me.

'Al! Hey, looking forward to our first year at Hogwarts?'

'Am I? I'm pumped! Oh, I hope we're both in Gryffindor!' Al looks ecstatic and I can hardly blame him. This was going to be so much fun. 'Me too Al. Dad said he would disinherit me if I wasn't. Even though mum said he was joking, I don't think he was.' I was slightly alarmed when dad said it and now I'm really scared on which house I would be in, but as long as I was with Al, I would be fine. Al laughs and says 'don't worry Rosie. You'll be in Gryffindor no doubt. You're a Weasley! And I'm a Potter! We'll both be in Gryffindor. Like all of our family and their family and -oh hey Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione.' I smile as my mum and dad approach us with the Hugo my little brother. 'Hello Al, how are you?' Mum asks kindly.

'I'm good thanks. What about you?' Al grins broadly.

'I'm very well thank you. Where is your mum dear?'

"Over there.' He points to a mass of jet black and red head family. 'I'm surprised you missed them!' Mum laughs and waves Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry over. Trailing behind them is shy little Lily and wild James talking admittedly chatting with his 'twin' (cousin) Fred. Behind them is Uncle George and Aunt Angelina Fred's parents. Casually strolling beside Aunt Angelina was Roxanne and Molly, Fred's older sisters.

'Hermione! How are you?' Auntie Ginny rushes over and pulls mum into a hug. 'I'm good. Gin, you can let go of me now!'

'I know but I can't because I feel so terrible because Al didn't see Rosie all holidays because of our holiday to France and-' Mum cut her off. Laughing. What is with my mum? 'Gin. It's totally fine! They get to spend the whole train ride and the rest of their time at Hogwarts together! Please Ginny they are going to miss the train and I want to be able to say good bye to my little girl.' Auntie Ginny nods and releases her smiling. Mum turns to me and gives me a long hug. 'Be safe Rosie, do your best and no matter which house you are in, Ronald and I will be perfectly happy for you. Okay?' I nod under her embrace. She pulls back slightly then plants kiss on my forehead. I can't believe it, it's already time to get on the train. 'Bye Mum! Bye Dad!' I give dad a hug and kiss Hugo on the cheek and grab Al's hand. We rush onto the train and lean out the window, waving to our whole family, until they were a tiny speck in the distance. 'Come on Rosie, lets find Dom and then a compartment.' Al tugs my hand forward and lets go of me. Instead of coming to a halt, I stumble forward and crash into a tall blonde figure

'Oh sorry!' I apologise. He looks strangely familiar though I can't put my finger on where I know this boy. 'Watch where you're going Weasley.' He spits out 'Weasley'. Huh? How did he know my last name? 'How did you-'

'Please how could anyone not know who you are? You and your cousin Potter are quite a pair. And very hard not to miss. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better places to be, then here.' He storms past me and Al rather furiously and for some stupid reason I call out, 'I'm Rose! And my cousin is Albus.' For some reason he stops in his tracks and spins around to look at me. 'Albus as in Albus Dumbledore?' He inquirers.

'Yes! My middle name is Severus. Dad said that Severus Snape was the bravest man he knew back in the war.' Al says a-matter-of-factly. 'Really? That's really cool because he was my dad's Godfather!'

'NO WAY!'

'Way. I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you Albus.' He holds out a hand to Al. Al takes it and they shake briefly and Al says 'please, all my family and friends call me Al. Do you want to find a compartment with me?' What? Al was going to find Dom with me and find one with us! Not Scorpius! 'Uh, Al. Sorry to interrupt you and _Scorpius _here, but you were going to find a compartment with me and Dom.' Al looks shocked. 'I'm sure you and Dom will find one together. Come on Scorpius.' Al leaves with Malfoy, leaving me standing in the middle of the train with no clue on where Dom or anyone else from my family are. Thats it. I'm going to take matters into my own hands. It's my first train ride to Hogwarts and my best friend doesn't even want to sit with me! I wander the opposite way that Al and Malfoy went and look into every compartment for Dom, my part veeler cousin who is also starting at Hogwarts this year. 'Rosie? Is that you?' I spin around and find myself looking at Dominique herself. 'Oh Dom! I've been looking all over for you!' She hugs me and then asks, 'where is Al?' My face falls and I shrug. 'He went with Scorpius Malfoy.' Dom's perfect face forms a frown. 'WHAT? Why would he go with a _Malfoy? WITHOUT you?_ What was he thinking?' Her eyes narrow dangerously. 'The nerve of our cousin! How DARE he? That little good-for-nothing-' 'DOM! Calm down! I'm sure he just wanted to make a new friend and was a little insecure about making them. You _know_ how he can be. So shy when you meet him, then BAM he's a crazy, wild and hilarious friend that you'll never want to lose.' I pant slightly after my small rant and immediately feel guilty after seeing Dom's face. 'Oh Dom!' I exclaim pulling her into my arms. 'I'm so sorry, I already miss him! I didn't see him all holidays and I planned to talk with him all train ride, b-b-but this is not how I wanted to start at Hogwarts!' Great. Just great. Rose Jean Weasley pull yourself together! I was sobbing for crying out loud! 'Rosie! It's okay! Lets go find James, Fred and my sister Victoire. Maybe we can sit with them?' I nod and reluctantly let her pull me through the rest of the Hogwarts Express. 'Look there they are!' Dom points excitedly to the carriage just two doors down from where we are standing. She struts up to the door, slides it opens it gracefully, and marches in, me in tow. 'Dominique? Rose? What is wrong?' Asks Dom's older sister Victoire. 'Vicky! It's been terrible! Albus left Rosie standing in the middle of the train by herself, with _Scorpius Malfoy._' James immediately springs up from his seat, Fred mimicking his movement. 'He WHAT?' They exclaim at the same time. 'You heard me. He completely _ditched _her.' I roll my eyes, which mind you are still slightly red and puffy from crying and say, 'guys come on! Give Al a break! I'm sure he didn't mean it. We're all jumping to conclusions! And so what he's a Malfoy? It's a last name! He could be different from his father. Besides we don't even know if half the stuff our parents said are true! So just _stop_ being ridiculously stupid and-' I find myself stopping as James holds up his hand. '_Where is HE?_' He practically spits. 'I, uh, he went that way!' I point to the left and he strides out of the compartment with Fred close behind. 'Do not mind them my dear sister and cousin. Just let them do what they need to do. They won't hurt him!' Vicky added seeing my face. Dom then tries to change the subject by striking a conversation with her older sister. 'Vicky! We have lots to discuss!' and then they start chatting furiously in French. Ahh, they lost me! I'm so jealous that Aunt Fleur taught them French as they were growing up. Now they both speak it fluently. As does little Louis, he will be coming to Hogwarts next year as well as Lily and Hugo.

_HALF AN HOUR LATER_

'Rosie?' I hear James call my name. 'Hmm?' I was too tired to say anything. 'ROSIE! Come on we're in Hogsmeade station. Everyone is out there but Fred, Dom, Vic and I stayed to get you out!' Hmm, I'm so tired though. 'ROSE JEAN WEASLEY GET MOVING NOW!' That got me moving for sure! 'Coming! Come on Dom.' Dom nods and we link arms and skip out. 'Firs' years c'me with me.' A tall figure calls out. 'That must be Hagrid!' Dom whispers excitedly. 'Hagrid! Hey! It's James and Fred!' James and Fred push past us and run over to Hagrid. 'Ahh, if it aint my favouri'e 'twins' Fred an' James!' They grin from ear to ear and call 'cya Hagrid. We better get a carriage with Vicky!' Hagrid nods and calls out again 'Firs' years c'me with me!' Dom and I rush forward whilst trying to find Al. 'There he is!' I squeal, pointing to where he was currently standing. With Scorpius. The latter leans over to Albus and whispers something. Al turns and looks directly at me and Dom. I wave him over but he just turns to back to a tanned boy with curly unruly chocolate coloured hair. I feel the tears threatening to spill all over my face as Dom looks in horror at Al. 'Come on Rose. Ignore him. He will be a Slytherin the way he's going. Do not fret!' She tugs my hand and we walk over to a boat with two new faces sitting in it with identical smiles. Now they where twins! Bright blue eyes, sandy blonde hair and quite short. 'Hi. My name is Dominique Weasley. But you can call me Dom. This is my cousin Rose Weasley.' I smile when I'm introduced. 'Hi. I'm Lysander and this is my twin Lorcan Scamander. How do you do?' Lysander has a genuine smile and Lorcan has a shy grin. This time I speak up. 'We are having a pretty hard start to our first year, but we are feeling very excited. And how about you?' Lorcan mumbles, 'yeah the same as you.' Dom smiles encouragingly and I swear I can see Lysander drool a little. I laugh and they look at me questioningly. I shrug and we hop in the boat to Hogwarts. 'Now listen up firs' years!' Hagrid calls out as the boats start to move forward. 'Ther theng ya need ter know about this lake is thar if ya fall in, ther squid 'll ge' ya out before ya can say 'Quidditch'. So do yerself a favour and don' panic!' Obviously everyone started whispering excitedly about the giant squid and some of the foolish people either started to pretend to fall in, or attempt to push others in. I sigh and Dom laughs turning every single boys head. She smiles broadly, showing off her perfectly straight and white teeth. Every boy drooled at her and she is totally oblivious to the fact that she has every single first year boy's attention. 'All righ' we're here.' Hagrid announces. 'Wow!' I breathe. 'Whoa! Thats epic!' I turn to Lorcan who had whispered it to nobody. He see's me looking and he grins cheekily. I flash my best smile and show off _my_ straight and white teeth. Suddenly, our boat lurches forward and we are all tossed out of the little boat.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello dear readers! Please review! This is my first FanFic ever! tehehehe I'm so excited! Please let me know what you think! **

**Thanks... xx SO136 xx**

Chapter two

Year one

THE SORTING HATS MISTAKE

Rose's POV

Last chapter:

_Suddenly, our boat lurches forward and we are all tossed out of the little boat. _

'ARGH!' I hear Dom scream. I squeal. Lorcan and Lysander gasp in shock and fear. We were all thrown under the surface into the murkiness of the lake. I squeeze me eyes shut and concentrate on breathing bubbles. I feel myself sinking slowly. Geez. These robes are really heavy. I've stopped blowing bubbles. I'm just floating. Helplessly. This is it. This is how I'm going to die. Before I've even gotten into the castle of Hogwarts itself. I was going to drown in the lake of the giant squid. Speaking of which, should've gotten my out of here before I could say 'Quidditch'. I've completely given up on surviving this. Until...a long, squishy _tentacle_ wrapped around my waist. I open my eyes in shock and see two very big black eyes looking at me. I close my eyes and fall back slowly. And then, everything went black.

'ROSE!'

'Oh my God.'

'ROSIE!'

'Did you see the squid? It was wrapped around her!'

'ROSE CAN YOU HEAR ME?' I hear so many voices. Arrgh! My head. 'ROSIE? PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE! _Answer me.' I squeeze whosever hand I'm holding. 'Dom?' I croak. 'No. It's Al. Rosie, Dom's gone to get your spare set of robes. How are you feeling?' Al? ALBUS? As in my cousin. As in my 'best friend'? 'Albus why are you here?' I ask annoyed. After all he's done to me in the space of a few short hours, and _now_ he decides to come to the rescue? I'm not having any of that. 'I'm here because it was my boat that hit yours. You were under there for almost three minutes! Dom came up first and started yelling at me-' (so she should) '-and then the two twins came up together clutching each other for dear life. And you still hadn't came up. I swear Scorp and Chase were about to jump in after you! I was freaking out the whole time!' I look at him carefully. Study his face before hugging him like theres no tomorrow. 'Who's Chase?' I whisper. 'Chase Zabini? Oh, he's one of Scorpius' mates. And now mine!' Naaw. He was so excited I couldn't help but to forgive him. 'Oh Al! I missed you the whole train ride!' Immediately he pulls back and looks at me with big guilty eyes. 'Rosie. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you by yourself. Then James and Fred came looking for me and yelled their lungs out because of how upset you were. I didn't even think! I was just so caught up and interested in Scorp's family I totally forgot! Please forgive me!' I looked at him for maybe three seconds. 'Of course I forgive you Al! Your my best friend!' I hug him again. Dom appears and says , 'Rosie! I'm so glad you're okay! Here are your spare robes! Vicky will show us where the girls bathroom is. Oh and Professor McGonagall is going to delay the sorting by five minutes! So lets go, go, go!' I nod and we run up into the school. 'Over here!' Vicky calls. We sprint over to her and she guides us into the bathroom. 'Okay change Rosie!' Vicky exclaims. I rush into a spare toilet, rip off my damp and freezing cold robes and pull my fresh, dry and warm ones on. I come out from the bathroom and Vic immediately squeals. 'What is it Vic?' She covers her eyes and then peek out. 'YOUR HAIR!' I subconsciously put a hand to feel my very wet and damp hair. Vic mutters a spell under her breath, and almost instantly my hair is dry and the locks of red hair are looking very bouncy and fresh. I turn to face her. 'Vicky. Where did you learn _that?' _She shrugs and says, 'mum taught me a thing or two about hair spells.' She blushes furiously. Dom starts laughing so hard that she falls to the ground. 'DOM! VIC! THE SORTING!' Dom's head snaps up and looks at Vicky. They nod, and grab my arm. We were sprinting to the-what was it called?- 'the great hall' Vic finishes my thought. She leaves us with Al, Chase and Scorpius. Professor McGonagall turns to us and says, 'good you're both here. And Miss Weasley?' Dom pants a little after the run, before answering, 'Victoire went in the great hall Professor.' McGonagall nods curtly and ushers all the first years into the Great Hall. When we reach the front of the Great Hall, she says,'you may wait here, until Professor Ralm comes.' She walks over to the headmasters chair and sits down. Then a young looking man who must've been Professor Ralm comes over with an extremely old looking hat and a stool. 'Let the sorting hat song begin!'

_Why hello there my dear friends,_

_Have you come from afar?_

_Do you wish to learn a spell or two,_

_Before you life will end?_

_But before you start learning,_

_And I'm sure you are yearning,_

_To know where you will be sorted,_

_And to where you will succeed._

_You could be a Ravenvclaw,_

_As smart as can be._

_And always going to be the cleverest,_

_Love learning and be free._

_Or you could be a Hufflepuff,_

_More loyal then the rest,_

_They will never be second best,_

_And be patient until they succeed._

_Gryffindor is where you might belong,_

_Courage is strong within you,_

_And you're daring, have a brave heart,_

_So go join the throng._

_Last but not least,_

_There's sly old Slytherin._

_The most cunning of them all,_

_But do not release their inner beast._

_They may be devious,_

_But believe me, _

_Slytherin is where you might want to be._

The sorting hat finished his song, and everyone in the Great Hall erupted in applause. I couldn't help but smile as well and cheer along with everyone else. 'Very well! Settle down, settle down! AND NOW...time for the sorting!' Everyone starts cheering and clapping. 'Ainsley, Liam.'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

_Ten minutes later.._

'Malfoy, Scorpius.'

'SLYTHERIN!' The whole Slytherin erupted in cheers. Another Malfoy.

_Five minutes later.._

'Potter, Albus.' The whole room goes silent as the son of the chosen one walks up to the hat.

'SLYTHERIN!' The whole room gasps. WHAT? AL? IN SLYTHERIN? Al smiles nervously and walks over to the Slytherin table. Then. Lots and lots of cheers from the Slytherin's. Umm. Al? Oh geez I think the hat made a mistake.

_Two minutes later.._

'Weasley, Dominique.' I give her an encouraging smile. She returns it weakly.

'SLYTHERIN!' Silence. Again. DOM? IN SLYTHERIN? What is going on? Thats a Potter _and _a Weasley in Slytherin! I know my name is next. Oh god here it comes.

'Weasley, Rose.' I walk up nervously to the stool and sit on it. The hat goes on my head and immediately the hats thoughts go into my mind. '_Hmmm. Another Weasley? Related to the Potter's? Hmm yes. I see a lot of courage in you.' _ He's going to put me in Gryffindor! _'Very smart as well. Loyal and hmmm whats that? A hint of cunning in you. No. I don't think Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw will do. Hmmm, Gryffindor? Or Slytherin? Better be..._SLYTHERIN!' Silence. Another Weasley. In SLYTHERIN? OH MY GOD...I'M NOT IN GRYFFINDOR? I'm a Slytherin. I see James. Fred. Molly. Lucy. Roxanne. Victoire. All of my cousins looking at me. I smile at them. They don't offer me anything in return. They cringe and turn away. I feel tears in my eyes. I fight them back and head to towards the Slytherin table who can't believe what just happened. Two Weasley's. One Potter. This never has happened. The sorting hat has made THREE mistakes. Then. Uproar with the Slytherin's. 'WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT TWO WEASLEY'S! WOOP WOOP! SUCK ON THAT GRYFFINDOR!' I laugh and sit next to Dom and girl I have never seen before but is obviously a first year as well. I turn to her and say, 'Hi, I'm Rose Weasley. What's your name?' The girl with short blonde hair, cut into a stylish pixie cut replies, 'Hey, I'm Belle. Belle Wood. Is it strange being in Slytherin? When all your family is Gryffindor?' I nod. 'Same. All of my family is in Gryffindor as well. My dad is Oliver Wood, he was captain of the Gryffindor and keeper. Now he expects me to be a keeper, which I do play. Do you play Quidditch?' I'm a little stunned by her question but answer it anyway. 'Yes, I'm a chaser. I'm going to try out in a couple of years!' Belle smiles. 'Me too! But what makes being in Slytherin hard is that I haven't got any friends here.' I give her a hug and say, 'would you like to be my friend? My cousin Albus and Dom won't mind!' She looks at me with startling brown eyes. 'Really?' I nod. 'That would be awesome! Thank you Rose!' We laugh and I introduce her to Al and Dom. I can already tell Al has a thing for her. Dom loves her hair and is going on and on about how pretty she is! Wow. This is awesome. 'Can you believe it? We are the first from our family in Slytherin! This ought to be exciting!' I say bursting with happiness. I am already unique! We are the unique ones from the family! 'Yes! Al and I were just saying that! The look on James' face when Al became a Slytherin! AND Vic's face when I became a Slytherin! This is going to be really fun!' Dom's face was really bright. She looked so pretty. 'Oh and guys this is Scop. Scorpius Malfoy.' Al says introducing him to us. 'Yes. I believe we met on the train. I'm Rose in case you can't remember.' I don't say it coldly or nicely. He looks startled with beautiful grey and blue eyes. Whoa. He is cute! 'I do remember and I do feel terrible. And please call me Scorp.' I nod and so does Belle and Dom. 'I'm Dominique. But call me Dom.' He nods, taking the information all in. 'And I'm Belle!' Belle puts in happily. We turn our attention back to the sorting.

'Yolande, Caitlin.'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Yuvange, Leo.'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Zabini, Chase.'

'SLYTHERIN!' I applaud each new member of each house politely. I can see out of the corner of my eye, that Al and Scorpius are really happy about Chase becoming a Slytherin. So was I. He was kinda cute!

'Let the feast BEGIN!' Professor Mcgonagall exclaims.

This year was going to be fun!

_**END OF YEAR ONE**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I know. This is a very short chapter, but I didn't want to linger on the younger ages! SO I just skimmed on a few things here and there so you can see how protective Scorpius Malfoy is! Please review! **

**Thanks... xx SO136 xx**

Chapter Three

The Day I Meet A Very Mean Hufflepuff

Rose's POV

'Um excuse me little girl, but you're in my way.' I spin around to see a very tall, pretty, probably year 6 Hufflepuff girl. 'Oh sorry, but you could just go around.' I smirk at her face. Man I'm really get into being a Slytherin! She frowns and ruins her perfect face by doing so. When Dom frowns, she still looked amazing. 'Hmm. Is that so?' I nod stubbornly and she snarls. 'An ickle second year, in Slytherin is being a little, ugly bi-' She stops suddenly when someone comes up behind me and wraps me in a hug. Scorpius. I smile a little. 'Why, who's this good looking boy?' She looks so stunned by him. 'I'm Scorpius Malfoy. And who are you?' The girl looks flattered that he has asked. I roll my eyes. 'I'm Harley Livingstone. And what year are in?' Scorp looks down at me and I nod slightly. 'I'm in year two and you can go now.' Livingstone is slightly taken aback by his sudden change of tone. 'Well, I was just asking the little girl, the one you are hugging, wait. Why are you hugging the ugly red head?' I snarl and does Scorp. 'She is _not_ ugly. If anyone here is ugly, then it's you, What was it? Oh yeah. Harley. As in the Muggle motorbike?' She scowls and snaps, 'well I told her to move her fat arse because she was in my way Scorpius, there's no need to be hasty. Why don't you and your little girlfriend go back to whatever you're doing and I'll just walk around you like the smart arse chick said.' She gestures to me and stalks around me and Scorp, her little pose of friends behind her, glaring daggers at us. We return without a second thought and strut away like the bad Slytherins we are. As we stalk through the castle, to get the dungeons we get a lot of double takes. We totally looked awesome. 'Rosie? Is that you?' I turn around and see Fred. 'Hey there Freddie pants. Yes it is. Why do you ask?' He shrugs and says, 'I dunno, doesn't seem like you to be stalking and strutting around Hogwarts with a Malfoy holding your hand.' With that, I immediately drop Scorp's hand. Fred smirks at this and I say, 'git. I'm a sly old Slytherin now Fredster. I was obviously _born _to strut.' Fred's face turns from smirking, to absolute shock. 'Rosie, you have seriously changed. But don't worry. For the better. You are a lot cooler as a bad as Slytherin. Though mind you, don't tell James I said that. Oh by the way, I'm Fred Weasley.' He turns his attention to Scorp. 'Hey. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. But just call me Scorp.' Scorp smiles and Fred returns it, though with his signature cheeky grin. 'Pleasure to meet you Scorp' He says holding out his hand. Scorp takes and they shake warmly. 'Well Freddie, I really think we should be going. We're going to meet Elle, Chase and Al, in the dungeons. Have a good night Fredsy!' Fred laughs and before going he says to me, eyes twinkling, 'I swear Rosiekins, every time I see you, you come up with so many new nicknames I've lost count! Love ya couz.' He kisses me on my forehead and strolls outside in search of Vicky and James. 'C'mon Scorp. Lets get outta here!' He laughs and replies, 'hear hear!' We smile, I grab his hand, and we strut to the dungeons.

**END OF YEAR TWO**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Year Three

Quidditch Trials

Rose's POV

Year three! Finally! That means Quidditch trials..well this year I'm going to try out for chaser. `Rosie? Ya coming?' I snap back into reality as Chase tugs my hand towards the pitch. It was the second week back and the Slytherin Quidditch trials were being held today. 'Hmm? Oh yeah, right. Maybe I'll try next year?' Chase looks at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. 'Rose, you are trying out this year! Me trying out as a beater. Al as a seeker. Belle as keeper. Scorp as chaser. Dom as well, she doesn't play, but Dom as a cheerer! `YOU as chaser. Do you hear me?' He looks so cute, I couldn't say no. 'Okay, lets go!' He smiles leans forward slowly. Whoa! Whats going on here? He is now nose to nose with me. Chase cups my chin and- 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ROSE?' We spring apart and I turn around to face a furious James Potter. Oh crap. 'Err, well you see. Um, Chase here and I were just going to Slytherin's Quidditch trials.' James raises an eyebrow skeptically and we smile our most innocent smiles. 'Well. What are you waiting for? Go knock 'em dead couz and get that chaser position-ya hear me?' I nod as he smiles. He gives me a kiss on the forehead and waves good bye. When he leaves, I turn to Chase and we smile awkwardly. 'That was close eh?' I exclaim. 'Aye. It was. Anyway, the trials!' We sprint to the pitch, luckily they provided the brooms for trials. 'Where were you?' Hisses Al. 'Got stopped by your brother.' I reply quietly. 'James?' I roll my eyes. 'No your other brother.' I say sarcastically. He laughs and we turn our attention back to the captain- a pretty year seven, Ailish Peters. 'Okay, so first up, we have the beaters. So if you are trying for the position, then please come forward, and I'll get your name down. Chase steps forward uncertainly. So does fifteen other people. There were at least nine first years, two year fives and and four year threes. When Peters got them to do some warm ups, every first year was out. One of the fives and two of the threes. Thank God, Chase was still in. Against one other year three and one year five. The year five was really good. But so was Chase. And the other year three. I think her name was Lucy Hedley. 'Okay! Listen up! I have come to a decision! Zabini you're beater number one!' His shoulders sag and he sighs. Al, Belle, Scorp and I cheer. 'Hedley! You may be a girl, but you're tougher than that little boy in year five! You've made it too!' the year five starts crying and his mates take him away. What a wuss. 'Now then! All seekers please come forward!' This was Al! He steps forward uncertainly. Two others did too. When they saw Al, they cringed. They didn't stand a chance against Albus Potter! 'Potter! Gambles! Cravon! On your brooms now!' They did so, flying high up in the sky. She released the snitch and gave it a three minute head start. She blew the whistle and Al caught it in the first five seconds. She repeated this process. Every time Al would get it. Gambles and Cravon didn't stand a chance. You see, Al inherited Uncle Harry's skill at being a seeker. James got his Uncle George's skill of being beater on the Gryffindor team with Fred. 'Okay! I think it's kinda obvious but Potter got seeker!' He smiles and walks towards us. 'Alright! Time for chasers! Come here if ya wanna be a chaser!' Scorp and I walk over to Peters. So does five other people. Four are first years. One fourth year. Peters got us doing some quick and easy drills. It is really simple. I catch Scorp's eye and we smile, I give him the thumbs up. Peters blows the whistle and we all come down. 'Okay, well you, you, you and you. Are not the Slytherin's chasers.' Pointing to the first years. Which left.. 'Malfoy, Weasley and Jaskon are! Congrats guys!' Scorp pulls me into a hug and I hug him back. I DID IT! I couldn't believe it! Neither could he! WE DID IT! I yell this to Scorp and he agrees. We rush over to Chase, Belle and Al. 'Awesome job guys!' Al exclaims. 'Thanks! Good luck Belle!' She smiles and steps forward. Peters has already got them in the air doing some drills. Come on Belle! She saved each and every goal! YAY! GO BELLE! 'Okay, Wood. You're keeper. Just like your dad!' She smiles and rushes over. 'YES!' We do a group hug and link arms, Chase on one side and Scorp on the other. All my friends got in the team! I just couldn't wait for the first game for the season...against GRYFFINDOR!

**END OF YEAR THREE**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Year Four

My First Kiss

Rose's POV

'ROSIEKINS!' I turn to see Fred rushing towards me. 'Hmm hey Fredster! Whats up?' He smiles evilly. 'Guess what? Actually, don't bother, I wanna tell you. Okay, well Chase Zabini has a crush on you!' I roll my eyes. 'Yeah right. Who told you?' Fred still looks sly and answers, 'I was there! When he said it! To Scorp. Oh that reminds me. Scorp has a crush on you too. They had a fight. OVER YOU! It was the funniest thing ever! Though they both ended up in the hospital wing, they both seemed fine.' I don't say anything. My life long crush likes me? 'No. Nonononononooooo sirree. They do not like me! LOOK AT ME FREDSY! I'm a bloody mess! For a 14 year old I look like I just got run over by a truck! YOU'RE MESSING WITH ME! WITH MY HEAD! HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FRED ARTHUR WEASLEY! DO YOU HEAR ME? ASHAMED!' Now all I have to concentrate on is breathing. After that little rant, I was kinda out of breath. And now, a crowd had gathered. Fred, looks at them. 'Now, then. Who saw the fight between Zabini and Malfoy?' He asks them. Everyone nods and puts their hand up. 'And who would like to tell young Rosie here, what that was about?' One person steps forward. 'I will.' Fred nods and she continues. 'I'm a little jealous of Weasley, though she's in my house so it's cool. I'm Sasha Parkinson and I've had a life long crush of Malfoy. Anyway, Zabini and Malfoy were talking quietly in the joint common room, when Malfoy jumps up and yells; 'how can you like her? I've liked her since she crashed into me on the train in first year!' Zabini stands up and yells back; 'oh yeah? Well we nearly kissed before try outs last year! But her stupid cousin James stopped us!' Then Malfoy said; 'how dare you insult James Potter! If you truly liked her you would be nice to all her family and friends!' So Rose, I think you should go out with Malfoy.' Sasha looks at me with a twinkle in her eye. 'B-b-but how do you know it was me they were referring to? Not Dom?' But I knew it was me. Chase and I nearly kissed. 'Wait, I'm getting there. Then Dom walks in and says; I know which one of you Rosie likes.' Then she sprints out and Malfoy and Zabini chase her but obviously, she got away. This Dom Weasley we are talking about. Anyway, as they're chasing Weasley, the whole joint common room goes after them. Then they stop running and Malfoy yells at Zabini; 'Rose Weasley is mine!' Zabini gets really angry and punches Malfoy and screams; 'NO! SHE'S MINE SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY SHE IS ALWAYS GOING TO LOVE ME!' Malfoy just stands there and says; 'you don't love her. You like Dom! You always have and you know it!' Then Zabini says; 'I like Dom yes. But Rose. Rose is amazing!' He punches Malfoy smack! on the face, breaks his nose and screams; 'I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!' Malfoy retaliates by yelling; 'I WOULD. BUT YOU KNEW I LIKED HER! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG AND YOU SAID YOU LOVED DOM! THEY ARE OUR FRIENDS. CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT THEY WOULD THINK? WHAT ABOUT AL? CHASE BLAISE ZABINI HEAR ME WEHN I SAY THIS: IT'S NOT ABOUT US! IT'S ABOUT THEM! I-I-I-I thought we were friends.' Zabini looked at him for about three seconds and said; 'we are friends. lets not let this ruin our friendship. We've been friends since we were born!' And he hugs Malfoy! It was so cute. Everyone starts clapping and cheering. Then they left for the hospital wing. Together! Laughing like good mates! So if I were you, I would pretend you didn't know what happened! Have an awesome day Rose!' Sasha winks and walks away, then everyone else leaves and then I'm with Fred. I look at him. 'Fred! What do I do?' Fred walks over to me and hugs me tightly. 'They're just boys. And I know who you like more.' I looks up at him. 'Scorp. You like Zabini, but more as a friend. Am I right?' I nod and start crying. 'I don't want to hurt them! Either of them! Or ruin they're friendship. Arrgh!' Fred chuckles quietly and says; 'don't worry couz. You'll know when the time comes. But now, I gotta go to Hogsmeade with Lula Hedsworth!' He winks and walks away, leaving me on the stair case, crying. Now, as his dark red hair is no where in sight, I can break down. I collapse to the ground and and ball my eyes out. Not even knowing why. I AM PATHETIC. Maybe it's from all the times Scorp made eyes at girls. All the times Chase would wink at me. Then go after some other girl. 'Rose? Rosie why are you crying?' Oh God help me. It's Scorp. 'Oh, uh, well, I was, uh upset because I got a really bad mark on Herbology?' Oh God. That would not work because he's in my class! And we haven't had any tests or assignments! 'What? What do you mean? We haven't had any tests or assignments! Rosie. Tell. Me. Now.' Geez, he's stubborn. 'Look Scorp, I don't want to talk about it. So please can you just leave me alone?' Arrgh! He's looking at me with bug eyes. 'Sure, sure. But first, I have to do this.' He cups my chin with one hand and with the other places it on my shoulder. He presses his lips against me softly at first, then he deepens it. I put my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I don't want any space between us. And neither does he, obviously as he has a dropped my chin and his fingers are trailing my thigh. Leaving goosebumps in their wake. His hand stops short at the rim of my skirt. I tear one of my hands from his hair and push his hand under. He jumps slightly at the invitation but keeps going. I sigh as he deepens the kiss even more and he pulls back slightly. 'Okay. That was-' But I was kissing him again. I can feel him smirk as I'm kissing him. Such a Slytherin! _**(AN: It's Saturday and they are wearing casuals. Rose is NOT wearing her school uniform. It's summer and she is wearing a mini skirt and a singlet! Just in case of any confusion! Keep reading xx SO136 xx) **_

He starts sighing as I've put my hand under his shirt and now I'm trailing his chest, tummy and belly button. I push him slightly and he falls back onto the stair onto his back. I lie on top of him still kissing mind you and we were about sit up when- 'ROSE? IS THAT YOU?' Scorp and I jump apart guiltily and we remember we are on the Grand Staircase! Oh no! Who saw us practically making out! OH NO! It's my brother Hugo, and his friends-well my cousins- Louis Weasley and Lily Potter. 'You. Did. NOT. See. That. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?' They nod and scurry away. I sigh and put my face in my hands. I am SO dead. 'Uh, well I'll go now. See ya around.' Scorp turns and walks away. 'Wait! Scorp! Come back!' But he keeps going. Great. He regrets our kiss. My first kiss mind you. It was amazing! I scream out loud and run. I just keep running. Down to the Slytherin common room to find Dom. Password. Password! Whats the bloody password? Oh yeah. 'Quidditich!' The stone wall slides apart and I step into the green lit common room. Next to the fire, which wasn't alight as it was in the middle of SUMMER! 'D-D-D-Dom! It was h-h-h-horrible! We k-k-kissed and h-h-he s-s-stormed away. H-h-he p-p-probably regrets i-i-it!' More sobbing. More tears. Poor Dom. 'Wait. WHAT? WHO KISSED YOU?' The whole common room was looking now. Dom glares at the Slytherin's and they turn back. Though obviously still listening. 'S-s-s-s-scorpius. C-c-c-chase was going to last year, b-b-b-but James f-f-f-found us and we went t-t-to Quidditich t-t-trials.' Dom's face has shock written all over it. Then; 'YESSSS! FINALLY! OI! EVERYONE! MALFOY KISSED WEASLEY!' Dom and I turn to see a second year yelling to the whole common room. The whole common room erupts in cheers. What? WHY? At that moment Chase walks in. 'Oh crap,' I turn to Dom who muttered under her breath. She gets up, struts over to Chase and kisses him! YAY! The whole common yet again erupts into cheers. 'YAY WEASLEY KISSED ZABINI! FINALLY!' I couldn't help but to laugh and cheer at that! Still kissing, Chase was pushed back by the force of the kiss and they were making out on the wall. Naaw, thats sorta gross and sorta cute! The door swings open and Scorpius stalks in looking gloomier then ever. He struts straight pass the kissing couple, ignoring all the strange looks from the Slytherin's. He's walking over to me! Maybe he's going to kiss me again! Then the door opens again and a blonde girl named Tessa Davies runs in and yells out; 'SCORPY! Come here babey! I need to fix your buttons!' I look at his buttons. The top ones were undone. His neck was red. And not with embarrassment. He kissed me. Then goes and has a make out session with this bimbo? I should've known. He stops and turns and looks at Tessa. She catches up with him and starts eating his face off. All the cheers for Chase and Dom have stopped. Chase and Dom have stopped themselves, looking at Scorpius in disgust. Dom looks at me and I shake my head slightly. I decide to give him a piece of my mind. 'Malfoy. You disgust me. I can't believe I ever called you a friend. Or thought of you as anything more. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wash out all of your germs from my mouth. That you put there.' I get up and stalk out of the common room to my dorm, hearing all the cheers from my fellow house mates. 'Rose! Are you okay?' Dom and the other girls in my dorm all rush over. I should probably introduce the two other girls. Ally and Tiana. Ally has long light brown hair, dead straight and gorgeous! Tiana dyed her hair a couple of weeks ago to a jet black base, and then purple high lights. It looks so awesome it's not even funny! She also has wavy hair that goes just passed her shoulders, with a full front fringe and she looks really cool. So in my dorm there is me, Ally, Tiana and of course Belle and Dom. 'I'm fine. Just grossed out.' Dom raises her eyebrows. 'Rosie. I know you're not! You used his last name!' I nod sadly. Belle, Tiana and Ally are looking really confused. 'Oh you guys don't know?' They shake their heads and I look at Dom. She nods and explains how he kissed me, left me, and went to find Tessa. They look disgusted as well. 'OH MY GOD! I'm going to see if he's still down there! And if he is, I'm going to ruin that perfect little face of his!' Tiana nods in agreement with Ally. 'I'm going to go find Al and tell him!' Belle puts in. Dom says; 'awesome! Go kick his perfectly gelled hair for Rosie and for the benefit of all the people who hate him!' I smile weakly and they leave the room. 'Oh Rosiekins! How could he? I'm so angry! Don't worry you should've heard what Chase was saying! Even though Tessa is one year older then _Malfoy_ she still makes out with him! How disgusting! And we are now using his last name! Ewww.' I sigh sadly and look up at the door which has just opened. Laughing, Ally and Tiana stumble in. 'Oh God Rosie! It was hilarious! When we got down they were still kissing, but Malfoy's eyes were open and a first year told us that when you left. Oh boy, Tia, can you please go on?' More laughing. 'Yeah, sure. So he told us that he tried to get up the stairs, completely forgetting the spell! You know the one when if a boy tries to get into the girls dorm, the stair through them down? And vice versa with girls?' I nod and so does Dom. 'Yeah well the stairs threw him down and straight into Tessa's arms! OH man they saw his face! HORROR right there this kid tells me. Then she threw him onto the couch and ripped his shirt off! Right in front of EVERYONE! Then he pushed her off him and yelled; ROSE! But you didn't come down so he ran out of the common room, Tessa close behind! SO when we went down just then... Al was there with Belle and he was yelling at Malfoy! Malfoy was close to tears and was like; 'I didn't lead her on! She lead me on! I just kissed her back and walked away when your sister, Lily, her brother, Hugo and your cousin Louis saw us!' Then Al says; 'funny you should say that. You know why? Because I was there when you started the kiss. I was kinda grossed out by it but I saw _you_. Y.O.U. Start that kiss. Then I hid when they came. Saw you left and I saw Rosie. Sitting there slightly winded, breathless and depressed that you just ended it. You are an idiot. How could you?' Then Al leaves and Malfoy is standing there gawping and Ally comes down, kicks him and he groans. She smirks and then I come down and ruffle his hair with green hair dye! It was hilarious! His face was priceless. Oh and Belle said Al is waiting for you in the joint common room. See ya!' Then Tiana and Ally leave the room. Dom and I leave the dorm for the joint common room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this! This story i plan on being maybe 20 or so chapters long. I'm really excited for this so please keep reading! Also thank you to I LOVE SCOROSE 3 for reviewing! That has made my day! This story is mainly in year six and seven, though there will be a ball in year five! **

**xx SO136 xx**

Chapter Six

Year Four

SCORPIUS MALFOY IS NOT MY FRIEND

Rose's POV

'So Rose. I wonder why Al wants to see you? Do you think Belle and Al will get together?' I shrug. Doesn't Dom get it? I don't want to talk. 'Oh. Right well, so what do you think of me and Chase?' She looks at me expectantly. Arrgh. FIne Dom. 'Yeah, you two are really cute. I hope you last.' Keep the lady happy. 'Naaw, thats sweet! Thanks Rosiekins! Quick in here.' Before I can do anything she has shoved me into a little classroom. 'What. Are. You. Doing?' I ask through gritted teeth. 'Malfoy.' One simple word. Well, name. But it explains everything in my life. 'Get down!' I obey and she gets down too. A blonde figure passes the door, with someone else. Oh no they are opening the door. Dom looks at me worriedly. The person with him is Tessa. They are coming into the classroom. probably to have a make out session. Crap. We exchange quick glances. We already know what to do. I lock the door and Dom gets some ink, quills and parchment. We are going to pretend to be studying. I unlock the door, and they enter. Dom and I look up surprised-tehehe like they'd know. 'Oh sorry! Scorpy and I were just going to-' Malfoy cuts her off. 'Doesn't matter what we were going to do now, Tessa. Rose! I need to talk to you!' I look at him in the eye. I turn back to Dom and she shakes her head ever so slightly. But I already know what I'm going to do. I pack up the quill, ink and parchment I'm using. I hand it to Dom who looks a little confused. I wink and she gets it. I grab Malfoy by the tie and drag him out. Tessa tries to follow but I hear Dom mutter a body binding curse on her and she falls to the ground. I drag him into the next classroom. 'What is is _Malfoy_?' I spit out Malfoy and he looks hurt. Huh, too bad mate. 'Well, uh. I thought, uh maybe we can have a fresh start?' He looks scared. 'Hmmm. Let me think.' I say mockingly. 'What have you done to deserve a second chance?' I keep going, 'hmm, practically make out with me on the Grand Staircase in front of my brother and cousins, leave me on the staircase by myself, obviously distraught, but did you care? NO. Then you leave to find some bimbo so you can forget about me and make out with her. You come back clothes undone, red neck, lipstick all over your white shirt and Tessa chasing you. Then she practically eats your face off, I give you a piece of my mind, then you and Tessa make out on the couch in front of everyone,' okay so I wasn't being fair. he didn't want to in front of everyone. But I don't care! 'Then Al gives you a piece of his mind, and so does Ally and Tiana. I'm surprised you got that green out. So, do you think I want to be friends with you?' Malfoy looks so angry now. Crap. Well, I'm going to stand my ground, I am a Slytherin after all! 'Well, Weasley. Seems like I don't want to be friends with you after all. I do have Chase.' I laugh. 'You think? He hates you now. Besides he's with Dom, so he's gonna be on my side. You have no friends.' And I leave. I know, I know. I'm so mean. But it's his fault! 'ROSE! I mean WEASLEY!' I turn and look at him, hands on my hips. 'What?' He stares at me. 'I'm sorry, for everything. I wish we could have a fresh start. But you made it clear that-' I butt in. 'I think I did too. No worries though, I mean if you need to forget this conversation too you always have Tessa to talk to. Wait, did I say talk? I meant snog her and-' He butts in. 'I know! Look, when I left you I went to find Chase! Not Tessa. Why can't you understand that?' WHAT? 'I-I uh,' 'I DON't CARE ANYMORE!' And he storms out...again. Forget it. I'm not seeing Al. He can find me. I run out of the classroom back to my dorm and under the covers. Could this day get any worse?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey readers! I hope you are liking my story so far! Please keep reading and please review! I need to know what you all think! **

**:-) another short chapter, I promise the next ones will be longer and hopefully more interesting! Thank you for all the positive feedback I have received, it has really made me happy! KEEP READING!  
And don't forget to reveiw my very first FanFic!  
THANK YOU **

**:) :) SO136 :) :) **

Chapter Seven

Year Four

Forgetting Malfoy

Rose's POV

You'd think that forgetting Malfoy would be easy. WRONG. He's in the common room, all of my classes, Quidditch practice, the library, the Great Hall. I can't get away from him! It's impossible! The one side up for him is that he has a couple of friends. Al forgave him and something about girls being frustrating, and Chase agreed. He also has two other friends. Sasha Parkinson and Tessa Davies. Two girls that follow him everywhere. Both wanting him to go out with one. But he had other ideas. Lily and I are walking behind Malfoy and Parkinson when suddenly Parkinson says something in his ear. Malfoy looks disgusted and he pushes her away and keeps walking. Tessa out of nowhere latches onto him and she says something. He looks horrified. Davies starts laughing and tries to tug him into an empty classroom. Malfoy pulls away and grabs an arm. My arm. 'What are you doing Malfoy?' The latter looks at me with big eyes. 'I'm trying to get away from Davies and Parkinson.' I roll my eyes. 'So grabbing my arm is going to do that?' He ponders this and drops my arm. 'Listen Rose. I don't know what happened between us, but I'd like to start afresh. So, what do you think?' I'm about to answer yes, when Lily says; 'no way in hell is my cousin going to let you string her along again. Do you hear me? Stay away from Rose Weasley.' Malfoy looks at me and I open my mouth but nothing comes out but a squeak. 'So, is that how you'd like it to be?' He looks hurt. I nod my head. Then I shake it. ARRGH! 'What do you mean?' He mimics my movement. I take a deep breath and say; 'can we talk later? I'm going to be late for charms.' He laughs and says; 'you're forgetting one thing. I'm in your class.' I blush and say; 'ohhh. Sorry! I completely forgot. Well, Lily I'm sure you have somewhere else to be so come on Malfoy.' Lily looks uncertain at first then shrugs and leaves. 'So. Whats up?' He looks annoyed for once. 'I want. No I mean Al and Chase said I should apologise.' Huh. 'So if you do, you won't mean it because _Al and Chase told you too_?' He shrugs and says; 'I dunno. Maybe.' Okay then. 'Specifically, what do you want to apologise for?' I'm making him answer the one question I knew he was dreading. 'Umm, for kissing you?' WHAT? 'WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO APOLOGISE, NOT MEAN IT BECAUSE YOU KISSED ME? WHY DON'T YOU APOLOGISE FOR LEAVING ME? FOR KISSING DAVIES? FOR BEING SO COLD TO ME FOR TWO MONTHS! WHY DON'T YOU APOLOGISE FOR THAT?' My chest puffing a little, breathless from that little rant, but still all in tact. A crowd has now gathered. Great. 'WELL IF YOU HADN'T LOST IT AT ME IN THE COMMON ROOM WE WOULD STILL BE TALKING! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE A TERRIBLE TEMPER. JUST. LIKE. YOUR. DAD. YOU HAVE THE BRAINS OF YOUR KNOW IT ALL MOTHER AND THE LOOKS OF A-' I cut him off there. 'OH YEAH? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT MY MOTHER'S LIKE? THATS LIKE ME SAYING YOUR LIKE YOUR DAD. A HEARTLESS DEATH EATER!' As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Oh man he was red. 'NO! MY DAD DIDN'T WANT TO BE A DEATH EATER! HE WAS FORCED TO BY MY GRANDFATHER! BUT I KNOW YOU ARE LIKE YOU'RE MUM! I KNOW YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU ARE AN ANNOYING FOURTEEN YEAR OLD, WHO STUDIES AND READS ALL THE TIME. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE A SLYTHERIN. YOU ARE LIKE A RAVENCLAW!' So thats how he felt. 'WELL YOU ACT AS THOUGH YOU OWN THIS SCHOOL! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN SEVENTH YEAR! JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU'RE GOOD LOOKING, YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF POWER OVER EVERYONE BECAUSE YOU'RE A PUREBLOOD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BRING MY FAMILY INTO THIS, AS I TO YOU!' He was getting aggravated now. 'WEASLEY! YOU ARE A SELFISH, GOOD FOR NOTHING, KNOW IT ALL PRINCESS, WHO TRIES TO RUN EVERYONE ELSE'S LIFE FOR THEM! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE SLYTHERIN! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE HOGWARTS! YOU ARE ANNOYING! SO ANNOYING THAT YOU HAVEN'T HAD A BOYFRIEND! YOU'RE FIRST KISS WAS WITH ME AND THAT WAS THIS YEAR! YOU ARE THE LOWLY FOURTH YEAR. YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE YOUR COUSINS! PROBABLY BECAUSE THEIR PARENTS TOLD THEM TO ! YOU HAVE NO REALS FRIEND! TIANA AND ALLY ARE JUS-' no way in hell was he getting away with that. 'COMING FROM YOU! YOU PRACTICALLY LOST ALL OF YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE THEY WERE WORRIED ABOUT ME! NOT YOU! ME! THEY ARE ONLY FRIENDS WITH YOU KNOW BECAUSE I TOLD THEM TO BE NICE TO YOU! I FELT TERRIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED AND I SAW DAVIES AND PARKINSON STALK YOU! I FELT AWFUL THAT THEY WERE YOUR ONLY FRIENDS! HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW MALFOY?' I have tears running down my face. 'YOU. ARE. THE. WORST. MOST SELFISH. PERSON. I. KNOW. LOOK AT HOW PATHETIC YOU ARE! CRYING YOUR LITTLE HEART OUT. YOUR WILD HAIR LOOKS LIKE A COMPLETE MESS. FRECKLE EVERYWHERE. RED FACE. EATS ALL THE TIME! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO?' I'm still crying. 'You have NO idea, what I've been through. I can't believe I ever cared for you.' Malfoy looks really torn here. You know what I've got to say to him? TOO BAD. 'There is nothing else for me to say. If you'll excuse me I'm going inside the classroom.' And just like that, he leaves me. Again. The crowd of people are all still standing there. 'What? Don't you have studying or classes to get to?' Quite a few people leave. The rest of the class goes inside. And I'm alone. Again. I just break down. I can't do this! I can't pretend my life is perfect. When it's not! Being the daughter of two thirds of the Golden Trio, it's so hard. Everyone expects me to live up to my parents! My mothers studying habits! My fathers eating habits! It's all to much. And again, I'm on the floor crying my heart out. 'Miss Weasley?' I look up to see Professor Marchagandi looking down at me. 'Yes, yes sir. I am.' He nods and asks, 'will you be joining us in class?' I nod and get up. 'Excellent Miss Weasley. Come along now.'

And that is how my friendship with Scorpius Malfoy was destroyed.

**END OF YEAR FOUR**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Year Five

The Two Announcements

Rose's POV

It was that time of the year again. CHRISTMAS! After being sorted into Slytherin, I could hardly wait for the rest of the years here, and to be honest time has flown by! It's already Christmas and my whole family is getting ready to go to Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur's house the Burrow for yet another Christmas. After being sorted into Slytherin in my first year, that years Christmas could've gone better:

'_So Rosie. I hear you, Dom and Al are all in Slytherin?' Grandma Weasley asks casually. I cringe. Here it comes. 'Yes grandma. We are. And to be perfectly honest..its been lots of fun! We have so many new friends! There's Belle Wood, Chase Zabini and Scorpius Malfoy!' As soon as I said Zabini and Malfoy I regretted it. Dad's head snapped up. 'Zabini? Malfoy? Rose I am very disappointed in you! Making friends with two sons of death eaters! I though you knew better!' Al, Dom and I stand up in unison. We all yell at the same time, 'THEY ARE NOT THEIR FATHER! THEY ARE NICER THEN ANY FRIEND THAT WE'VE EVER HAD! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT!' We all march out from the room and go outside. A game of Quidditch, just tossing the Quaffle to each other was fine by me. Get some fresh air. 'Rosie. Please come down. Your father didn't mean it and Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny are talking to him now.' My mum comes over to us. Well under us as we were in the sky on our brooms. 'No. He is evil and foul and I never want to talk to him again.' I keep throwing the quaffle. Suddenly, James, Fred, Victoire, Hugo, Lily and Louis- Hugo, Lily and Louis who came to Hogwarts this year all got sorted into Gryffindor- came out on brooms and dragged us all down. James and Lily on Al. Victoire and Louis on Dom. And Fred and Hugo came over to me and pulled me to the ground. 'Thank you! That will be all.' Mum stalks over to us and says, 'come. Don't be silly. Grandma wants to be with you! It's Christmas! Please?' We look at my mother and her big chocolate eyes. We cave in and nod letting our cousins and siblings pull us inside. When we are all seated my father and Uncle Harry stand up. 'Rosie, Dom and Al. No matter which house you are in and no matter what your friends last names are, we will support you three no matter what.' Uncle Harry nudges dad to keep going. 'And I apologise profusely for getting angry and being mean about Malfoy and Zabini being your friends.' They sit down and we continue to eat with an awkward and tense sensation around the table. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina say nothing. As well as Uncle Charlie and his pet dragon Wolfie. Who calls a dragon Wolfie? Uncle Bill and Auntie Fluer exchange glances before Aunt Fluer says, 'yes. Ve vill be very proud of yoo no matterr vhat house yoo are in Dominique, Albos and Rosie.' We nod our thanks and continue eating, all the while Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Molly and Lucy staying silent. Roxanne Fred's older sister coughs loudly and continues eating. Talk about AWKWARD!_

Uh yes, so as you can see it could've gone better. Anyway with only two weeks until the Hogwarts Express leaves for King Cross Station, Dom, Belle and I were nowhere near packed. This year Belle would be having Christmas with us...

'Rosie, owl coming in at three o clock!' Belle calls, I turn and un hook the letter from Pig Jnr. I read the letter;

_Dear Rose,_

_This year you will not be coming to the Burrow for Christmas. You, Dom, Al, Belle, Fred, James, Vic, Molly, Roxanne, Lily, Louis and of course Hugo, will be staying at Hogwarts. You will find out soon enough. Each of them will receive a letter from their parents so don't worry. Have a lovely time,_

_Love Mum and Dad xx_

Huh? I look up at Dom who just received hers. And Belle who had finished hers. 'Why? Whats happening at Christmas?' Belle and I ask at the same time. We laugh a little, but Dom is still reading. 'Dom? Whats up?' She looks at us with glassy blue eyes. 'M-m-m-mum doesn't like Chase.' Oh geez, a drama queen, but thats why I love her. 'Hey whats up Dom?' Tiana and Ally have just walked in linked arms and smiling. They are quickly disappearing. 'Mum hates Chase.' I rush over to her and say; 'don't worry! It's not as though you're going to marry him!' She looks up again. 'Or..?' She laughs and says; 'NO! No way.' I sigh. 'Come on girlies, lunch time!' Ally snaps us back into reality and we leave for the Great Hall, arms linked and laughing the whole way.

'I have a few announcements to give before we begin our meal. First of all, I would like to congratulate Miss Belle Wood for saving my life last night. I will be forever grateful to you.' Everyone turns to look at Belle. 'Belle? Why didn't you tell us?' She shrugs and we turn back to the second announcement. 'Secondly, our head boy Angus Conroy and head girl Milly Clathster has decided to put on a Christmas ball! Not compulsory, and students must be in year five or above, though you are allowed to bring a partner from a younger level. That is all, you may begin!' Obviously everyone starts talking instantly, I just wasn't interested, so I took a sandwich and left the Great Hall for the library. Where I find no other than Malfoy. We still haven't made up yet. 'Weasley.' I nod curtly and reply; 'Malfoy.' I chuck my things opposite him and he looks questioningly. I shrug and get up to move before a pale hand shoots out and pulls me back down. 'Don't go.' We hadn't talked for over five months and now he decides to talk to me? 'Why Malfoy?' He looks taken aback but recovers instantly. 'I-I-I want to know if you're going to the ball with anyone?' I shake my head and he says; 'same. So what are you studying for?' I look through my book bag and pull out potions. 'Potions. Two rolls of parchment on how to extract a beozar from a goat. Talk about strange. I can't believe it's already OWLs year! After the Christmas break, the teachers are going to really make us lift up our game. Why are you talking to me?' He looks a little shocked but answers anyway. 'Uh, sorry. Didn't you want to talk to me?' I shrug. 'I dunno. It's just weird. You haven't talked to me for over five months. It's strange.' He nods probably in silent agreement. 'Well?' I ask getting impatient. 'Hmm? Oh yeah. Right, sorry for not talking to you. I hadn't known that my good looks were in your mind so often.' He smirks. Bloody hell, I wish I could kiss the smirk away. I don't know why, but I did. ROSE WEASLEY -what are you doing? No. NO I want this. I'm kissing him and he's kissing me. He pulls me closer, arms around my waist. My hands snake up to his hair and there we were. Kissing. In the library. 'SCORPY! Where are you babe?' Ewww. It's Tessa. I pull back, but he kisses me again. Huh? 'SCORPY? What are you doing?' Malfoy doesn't stop kissing me, just pulls me closer. I don't care. I like him. I ADMIT IT. I'm in love with Scorpius Hyperian Malfoy. So what if I'm only fifteen? I DON'T CARE! I love him. His hair. Arrogance. Smirks. Smiles. Voice. The way he acts. HIM. 'I got to go,' I breathe as soon as we break apart. Tessa was nowhere to be seen. 'Huh? Why?' Ummm. 'I have to find Dom. Please. He was kissing my neck. How distracting. 'Okay Weasley. If you insist.' He sighs and lets me go. 'Thank you.' And I leave.

_Ten minutes later_

'DOM! You won't believe what just happened!' She sighs and looks up. 'What happened Ro?' I couldn't contain myself any more. 'Me and Malfoy kissed!' Immediately Dom jumps up. 'WHAT? WHEN? WHY? WHERE?' I laugh at her face. 'I kissed him! He was smirking so I took it off by kissing him. Then he pulled me closer and then Davies came and tried to break us up. But...our lips were stuck together! Then I said I had to go. And I left. Today. In the library.' She smiles and hugs me. 'YAY! Are you guys friends again?' Were we? 'Uh. I dunno. We talked for a bit, then we were kissing for like twenty five minutes. What do you think coz I'm not sure.' She ponders this. 'Hmm. You might be friends. But... you have to go to the ball with someone else. Not him. Unless he asks.' I nod. 'Isn't the ball in like two weeks?' She nods and says; 'It's Saturday today. Which means Hogsmeade. Which means DRESS! SHOES! Lets go, go, go!' Oh boy. Shopping with Dom can be either the best fun, or the most painful thing you've ever done. 'Okay! Lets go!' I laugh enthusiastically. We casually stroll out to the grounds. Arms linked. We are chatting quietly about when Chase was going to ask Dom. Who was going to ask me or who I was going to ask. 'I think I'm going to ask Malfoy.' Dom slaps me. Hard. 'What was that for?' I ask through clenched teeth. 'That was for saying you were going to ask Malfoy! I said no going with him unless he asks you!' I sigh and let it go. We were finally at Madame Edwina's Dress parlour. 'Oh my GOD! Look at this pretty dress! This is so you!' Dom exclaims holding up a floor length purple, strapless dress. It was gorgeous! It looked a like a grecian goddess with gold sequins around the border of the chest line. I nod and she holds it out. I prise it and walk over to the dressing room. I rip off my clothes and slip it on. It hugged me in all the right places and fit like a glove. I love it! 'D-D-D-Dom? I want it! I love it! It's perfect!' She laughs and says; 'it looks gorgeous on you! Now, shoes. I think these gold ones. What do you think? Rosie?' I had wandered over to the display rack and pulled out a Slytherin green dress. 'Dom? I found your dress!' She sprints over with the gold shoes in her hand. She drops them when she see's it. 'Oh my GOD! It's perfect! Ro you found my dress!' We laugh happily and I see the gold shoes on the ground. 'Shoes. Thats what you're missing! Here take those silver ones.' I point to a shelf on the far corner with one pair of shoes left. She rushes over and looks at the size. Dom squeals and looks at me. 'IT'S MY SIZE!' I smile and she goes in the dressing room and tries on her dress and shoes. She comes out. Wow. She looks breath taking. 'Chase won't be looking anywhere else with you in that!' She laughs and and says; 'then it's a must! Come on Rose. Have you looked in the mirror?' Come to think of it, I haven't. 'Uh, no.' She rolls her eyes and tugs my arm to the mirror. I look at gorgeous Dominique. Then I look at the girl next to her. She looks amazing! She looks like me. But it can't be me! Yep, she's got my hair. My brown eyes. My seven freckles on my nose. Oh. She was Rose. She is me! 'W-w-w-what? How can that girl,' I point to me in the mirror. 'Be me? It's absurd! Impossible!' Dom laughs and says; 'Rosiekins. You have always looked like this! A gorgeous girl who had no idea how pretty she is! I've always been jealous of your hair! I even love your freckles!' I look at her like she's mad. 'DOMINIQUE WEASLEY! You are gorgeous! Why would you want to look like me? I would kill for your hair! You might not know it but, when you walk past you get double takes! Boys drool all the time. No one can concentrate with you around!' She looks like I'm crazy. 'What? I am not even pretty! What are you going on about?' This girl! 'You mean, you have no idea?' She shakes her head. 'Right, lets get changed, pay for this and lets find some boys!' She nods, still a littles uncertain. 'Hey Bec. I didn't know you worked here!' Dom says cheerily to one of the girls in Vic's dorm. Bec laughs and says; 'yeah. Some extra money will always help! And I get to stare at beautiful dresses all day! Is this all you're going to buy today?' Dom nods and hands over a lot of money. 'Dom! I'll pay!' I shove my money into her hand. She shoo's me away and says; 'no! I'm buying this! Go wait outside. NOW.' I nod and sulk away. 'So Bec, tell me. Do you ever get any free clothes? Discounts?' I laugh quietly to myself. Dom was always talking about clothes, money and fashion. I step outside and feel the summer breeze. Natasha Downling came and stood by me. 'Hey Rose.' I smile to her. She was a Ravenclaw, year five as well and she was very pretty and very popular. 'Hey Tash. What's up?' She blushes and asks; 'do you think Malfoy will say yes if I ask him?' NO! I want to go with him! Not that I- 'Rose?' I blink and reply; 'of course Tash! You are perfect for him! Go do it!' But she didn't have to go far, as Malfoy came up to us smirking. 'Weasley. Natasha.' What is this? Last name with me and first name with her? 'Hey Scorpius! We were just talking about you!' Tash batts her eyelashes at him. 'Y-you were?' I roll my eyes and look away. 'Yes! Scorpy tell me. Who are you going to the ball with?' Malfoy looks a little put off by the 'Scorpy'. He was panicking. 'I am going with, uh, no one.' Tash squeals and asks, 'will you go with me Scorpy? Please?' She's batting her eyelashes again. Malfoy looks at me I narrow my eyes and glare at him. He shifts uncomfortably. 'Tash I've got to go. See ya.' I hug and and turn away. Malfoy catches my arm and looks into my eyes. 'Let go of my arm Malfoy.' He pulls me closer, still staring into my eyes. He was now so close that his mouth was close to my ear. 'Do you want me to go with Tash?' His breath tickling my ear. 'I don't care. You regret all of our kisses anyway. Why should you ask me? I have no control over you. Now let go of me.' He shrugs and let goes of my arm. 'Whatever you want Weasley.' Weasley. Huh. 'Back to last names are we Malfoy?' He nods. 'I guess we are. Weasley.' Arrgh! He makes me so mad. 'Scorpy? Will you?' We jump and turn back to Tash. Totally forgetting the fact that Tash was there. 'Uh. Sure?' Tash smiles and runs forward. She pulls him into a hug and leans back so she is face to face with him. Before she even leans forward I know what she is planning. A kiss. Which she plants. Smack! On Malfoy's face. His arms wrap around her waist and her hands find his hair. I feel tears start to form in my eyes. Malfoy kissed me like that. Fight back Rose! Stop being stupid! 'Rosie! Come o-' she cuts short seeing Malfoy and Tash. 'SCORPIUS HYPERIAN MALFOY!' She screeches. I've never seen her so mad. 'Can I talk to you?'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: IM SO SORRY for this taking so long! I just didn't know how to do it! Keep reading xxx SO136 xxx**

Chapter Nine

The Lead Up To The Ball

Year Five

Rose's POV

Malfoy and Tash look up at me and Dom. 'Uh, of course.' Malfoy lets go of Tash and follows Dom back into Madame Edwina's dress parlour. Tash shrugs her shoulders smiling. 'I'm so happy Rosie! I can't believe he said yes!' I smile weakly and turn away from her, to hide the tears and anger boiling up in me. I wonder what Dom is saying. 'Rosiekins?' Ewww. How dare she? She steals my man, then acts all sweet? NOT TODAY! 'Leave me alone Downlings. I have better places to be rather than here with you.' She looks hurt. Good. Now she knows how I feel. 'Rose. Whats wrong?' I can feel my anger boiling up inside of me. 'Nothing! Now you've got your date, so you can go off to lala land where you belong!' I don't know why I was being so mean. It's not like me to be this way. 'I-I uh, I guess I'll be going Weasley.' Oh no! I have made a cat fight! 'Tash! Wait!' But she keeps going. Nonononononono! Why me? It's all my fault! I jump suddenly as the door to the parlour swings open, and a very red Malfoy swaggers out, followed by a very pleased Dom. I bite back my smile as he nods to me still red, he leans forward and kisses my cheek and disappears. Dom who is laughing quietly, calls out; 'you know what to do!' He nods again, but this time more curtly and struts in the direction of the 'Three Broomsticks'. 'Dom, what did you-' she holds up her hand and pulls me along the road, back to Hogwarts. 'Come on Rosie! What happened with you and Tash?' Do I tell her the truth? Yes, I will. 'It's a long story.' She nods and says; 'I'm listening.' So I tell her everything, and my story finishes as we reach the gates of Hogwarts. Dom's hand is clamped over her mouth. 'ROSE! Thats crazy! But I don't want to argue because I'm exhausted. Aren't you?' I nod in silent agreement. 'My arms are about to drop off! Okay, down to the Slytherin common room then?' I nod again and she links my arm and stroll to the dungeons.

'Hey Rose! Hey sweetie!' Chase walks over to us in the great hall. He kisses Dom on the cheek and sits down next to her, his arm around her shoulder. Just looking at them I feel so, so jealous? I don't know but whatever it was its was making me uncomfortable. 'I have just remembered that I have a potion essay to finish. See you guys around. Bye!' And I skip Sunday breakfast in the Great Hall. I have to find Belle. She must tell me how she saved Professor McGonagall's life. Found her walking slowly to the Great Hall. 'BELLE!' She looks up smiling at my voice. 'Rosie!' She wraps me in a hug. 'Belle Wood you must tell me how you saved McGonagall's life!' She smiles and says; 'it's a secret.' I was about to protest but she holds up her hand and says; 'I swore to her I wouldn't tell a soul! And I won't. I can't. Do you want me to die?' I shake my head furiously. 'You coming to breakfast?' I look up. 'No. I have an essay to finish. Got to go Belle! See ya sweetie!' She nods and says; 'bye I'll find you later!' And she walks away. And so do I. To the kitchens for some breakfast down there.

'Miss Weasley! How can we help you?' I smile thankfully. 'Can I please have two pieces of toast, a glass of pumpkin juice and two pancakes?' Lulie the house elf, nods happily and rushes around the kitchen, and in about 30 seconds, everything I asked was on the table in front of me. 'Thanks Lulie. You're wonderful!' She smiles and hurries away. I wolf it all down and take my plate to the sink. 'Thank you all! I better be going now! Have a fantastic day!' They bow and I nod and leave. I'm feeling so happy. Now I just want to stroll around the lake by myself, peacefully. I nod and walk outside. The sun shining brightly on me, keeping me warm. 'Rose?' I turn. 'AL! Oh my I haven't seen you for so long!' He smiles his crooked smile. 'I know! I've missed you so much! How are you?' I hug him and mumble; 'better now that I've seen you!' He laughs a hearty laugh and says; 'can I join you?' I nod. 'Sure! I was just going to walk around the lake.' He smiles. 'Well lets go!' We laugh as we stroll around, talk about everything. I tell him about Malfoy and Tash. He tells me about how he's trying to pluck the courage to ask Belle to the ball. 'Go for it! I know she likes you!' I smile encouragingly. 'Really?' I nod. 'YES! Go get her Al!' He grins thankfully. 'Thanks Rosiekins! I'm going to get myself a date to the ball! See you around couz!' I laugh. 'Will do Al. Love you!' He hugs me one more time. 'You too. You do know you're my favourite cousin?' Well, he certainly was mine. 'Yes Al. Now go!' He lets go of me and rushes off. Before turning around and waves back at me. I wave and shoo him off. Now I'm alone. I think I'l do another lap of the lake then go inside. I walk around think about everything. Who was I going to go to the ball with? 'Rose?' I spin around to collide with Lorcan Scamander. 'Oh hey Lorcan! Whats up?' He grins and says; 'oh nothing much. Listen, I was thinking, do you want to go to the ball with me?' YES! My question answered. 'Sure. Why not? I'd love to Lorcan. Thanks for asking.' He sighs and smiles at me. 'Well, I got to go! See you around Rose!' He waves and runs off. Probably to hunt nargles. I decide to go to the library. I had already finished that ridiculous essay on how to get a beozor from a goats belly. Fairly simple, but still.

**(A/N: This part will be in Scorpius' POV enjoy!)**  
_I swing the library door open. I was going to sit in my favourite spot, and think. About the one girl I have liked since I was rude to her on the train. That girl is Rose Jean Weasley. How did we get to this? Hating each other? How did I end up agreeing to that annoying Natasha girl to go to the bal with? I was going to ask Rose, but Natasha beat me and asked me instead. Now she never leaves my side except for meals, and even then she winks at me the entire thing. Then as soon as I get up to try to escape, she's up and rushing after me. She keeps trying to kiss me, but so far I have held her off. The library is the one place she will never think to find me. As soon as I swing the door open, I walk in, to find that my spot has been taken. By none other than Rose Weasley herself. Perfect. An opportunity to talk to her. 'Weasley. You're in my spot.' She looks up from the massive book she is reading. 'Oh really?' She glares at me. I smirk back. 'Yep. And I'd like you to move.' She snaps her book shut. 'Why would I do that?' I keep my smirk on. 'Because, if you don't, I will kiss you.' Huh. I'm pretty smart. 'Try me.' Oh. A challenge. 'Okay then. But you asked for it.' She smirks and says; 'No. No I didn't. You decided that if I didn't mo-' but I was already kissing her. She seems to melt into me and then she starts kissing me back. Go me! Another kiss! She pulls back. 'Malfoy you have got to stop doing that!' I look at her innocently. 'Doing what?' She glares. 'You have to stop kissing me, then hating me, then calling me Rose, then calling me Weasley and then kissing me again, then kissing some other girl, then dating another girl and then-' I was kissing her again. This is so much fun. She's melting against me and kissing me back again. She pulls back AGAIN. 'Stop it! You are dating Downling and that's it! You have decided where you and I stand, and I will respect that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go somewhere else! Preferably away from you!' And she gets up, grabs her book and shoulders past me. 'Oh and I hope you're happy. You got your spot.' She indicates the seat which she just vacated. I turn back to her and she's already glaring. I smirk. I can see her eyes tearing up. I caused that. 'Rose. Please.' She snaps her eyes shut and says; 'this isn't the first time.' What? 'The first time?' She turns away. 'Rose! Wait!' She stops and calls, without looking at me. 'This isn't the first time I've cried over you.' And then she's gone. Arrgh! I have to sit down. So I do. In the spot she left. I run my fingers through my hair. Rose, Rose, Rose! I'm so sorry for doing this! Why do I feel bad? Because her voice running through my head; you are dating Downling and that's it! You have decided where you and I stand, and I will respect that. WHY? I don't even like Natasha! Okay, maybe I said yes to her because I get free kisses? She is pretty?No. Don't lie Scorpius. To make Rose jealous. But why? I was only pushing her away. Oh Scorpius, what am I going to do? _

_Five minutes later..._

_'Downling! I mean TASH!' The latter spins around and so does a red head standing next to her. Rose. Shoot me. 'Yeah Scorpy?' Arrgh! I HATE being called Scorpy. 'Can I uh, talk to you in private?' Rose scowls and stalks off. 'Whats up? You look sorta tense' I cringe as she puts her arm around me. 'It's a long story..' _


End file.
